The Queen
by mannaberry
Summary: Sarah was always told her mother abandoned her. She had no idea how much the truth would change her life. Torn away from the only life she's ever known, her fate now in the hands of a certain Goblin King who only wants revenge. *Chapter Eight is up. Rating is due to language.*
1. Prologue

Prologue

Booker looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry, My Queen, but the time has come."

"No! It's too early. I have at least another ten years!"

"The council has spoken. You know what this means."

Shaking her head, she began to shut the door. Booker wedged his foot in the entryway, and pushed the door back open, "You cannot wait. You must go now."

Running a shaking hand through her hair, she looked at him with scared eyes, "Let me get Sarah. Robert won't be home for hours."

She turned away and began to head to the stairs, but Booker grabbed her arm, "I'll stay with Sarah. You know they'll never allow her."

Her eyes filled with tears, "But…Robert…He won't understand…"

Booker sighed, "You've never told him, have you." She shook her head, and he continued, "I'm sorry, but you knew this was possible when you came here. I promise I'll look after both of them in your absence."

She knew he was right. She glanced around, sadness filling her completely. Booker was right, though, she couldn't stay, and she couldn't wait for them to retrieve her. Still, "Do I have a few minutes? I just want to say good-bye."

He nodded, and she ran up the stairs. She pushed open the nursery door, and crept over to the crib. Sarah was deeply asleep, clutching her teddy bear. She leaned down, and planted a gentle kiss on the sleeping baby's forehead, and whispered, "I love you, so much. Never forget that."

Exiting the nursery, she headed across the hall to the bedroom she shared with her husband. From a chest of drawers, she removed an old fashioned cigar box. Opening it, she pulled out two sealed envelopes. Leaving the room she returned to Booker. She handed him the envelopes. "Please give Robert his when he gets home. It's not much of an explanation, but it's the best I can do. Keep Sarah's letter safe. I'll let you know when you can give it to her."

Booker took the letters, "I'll do as you say."

"Booker, promise me you'll tell my daughter how much I love her."

He nodded, "I will."

With one last look around the room, she disappeared leaving Booker alone.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

First voicemail:

 _"Sarah, listen, I'm sorry about what happened. Please call me back so we can talk."_

Second voicemail:

 _"Sarah? Please call me back. This is silly. You know I'm sorry."_

Third voicemail:

" _Sarah, stop being a child. I'm coming over. We need to talk about what happened. This silent treatment is ridiculous."_

Sarah hit the delete button as the message came to an end. At the same moment she heard her apartment's door buzzer. For a moment she considered not answering, but he'd already seen her car parked in front. He knew she was home. Besides, he had a key…which he proceeded to use when she didn't open the door for him.

He found her sitting on the couch, pretending to read a book, "Sarah, if you're going to pretend, you might as well turn the book right side up."

She glared at him, and set the book down, but said nothing.

"So, I get the silent treatment for three days on the phone, and now I'm going to get it in person. Lovely. Sarah, you're thirty-one. This kind of behavior was barely acceptable when you were three. What makes you think it's okay now?"

She looked at him defiantly, "What gives you the right to tell me how to act? You know why I'm pissed. Fine, you want me to talk, I will. You're so concerned about my behavior, but don't seem to think that yours' deserves equal scrutiny."

He laughed, "My behavior? What do you mean?"

"Seriously, Booker?"

His face sobered, but instead of replying, he waited.

Sarah sighed, "I just don't understand, that's all. You know dad doesn't handle mention of mom well, at all, and we were having such a nice Thanksgiving. Why did you have to bring her up?"

He shrugged, "I honestly didn't think saying that it'd be nice if your mother could be there would really be such a big deal."

"Well, it was. Booker, you don't get it. Do you remember when I asked you why I didn't have a mother like other kids?"

He nodded, "You were what, five or six?"

"I was five. You told me that I did have a mother. A wonderful mother who had been forced to leave dad and me."

"That's true, she did."

"Well, before I asked you that, I made the mistake of asking dad. Do you know what he said?" She didn't wait for a reply, "He told me that I didn't have a mother, just a bitch who ran out on her responsibilities the first chance she got. And to top it off, he then spent most of the night drinking, and the next morning I found him passed out in his own vomit. I was five, Booker, five. That was something no five-year-old should ever have to deal with."

He stared at her horrified, "Sarah…why haven't you ever told me this?"

"I thought it was enough to tell you not to mention mom around dad. I didn't think I had to rake up childhood trauma to get you to believe me that it was a bad idea."

He sat down beside her, "Sarah, I'm truly sorry. I wish you had told me how bad things were. Your mother would be horrified, if she knew."

Sarah laughed, mirthlessly, "Booker, no offense, but I've long given up my belief in a wonderful mother who was forced to leave me. I know that's what you think happened, but dad's right, she ran away. If your version was true, why hasn't she at least tried to be in contact at some point in the last three decades?"

He stood up abruptly, "Sarah, I have to go. Can we continue this conversation tomorrow?"

It was her turn to shrug, "Sure, I guess. I'm not sure what else there is to say, but come back if you want."

When he got home, he pulled out a flat, square, smooth stone from his desk and with a stylus wrote, _Now can I give her the book?_

The words vanished, and after a few seconds, _Yes_ , appeared. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a slim, red leather covered book, and placed it on the stone. "Go to Sarah's," he commanded, and like the words he had written before, the book suddenly disappeared.

That night, as Sarah was getting ready for bed, she noticed a little red book sitting on her nightstand. She picked it up, and glanced at it. On the cover, in gold script, the word _Labyrinth_ stood out. She stared at it. She didn't remember buying it, but then, she had so many books it was possible she had just forgotten about it. Setting it back down, she went to sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Big thanks to everyone who's reviewed/followed/liked this story! I appreciate it so much!

Chapter Two

 _Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzzzz_

Groggily, Sarah reached over to the nightstand and groped around knocking several books onto the floor. Finally her hand came in contact with the source of the noise. Picking it up, she rubbed her eyes, and finally focused on the screen. _Laney_ was the caller and _3:36 a.m._ was the time. Hitting the _Answer Call_ button, she asked, "Hello?"

"Sarah?"

"'fraid so."

"I'm sorry. I know it's early. I just wanted to find out how bad the weather was over there."

Sitting up, she peeked through the curtain. All she could see was a blur of white. "Laney, it's bad. I can't even see my car down in the parking lot."

Laney groaned, "I was afraid of that. If you can't make it in, that's fine."

"Thanks, Laney. Are you sure you guys will be okay?"

"I doubt most of our clients will even try to be open today."

"Okay. I'll see you Monday."

"Yup."

Hanging up, Sarah put the phone back on her nightstand. Reaching down, she picked up the books that had fallen to the floor. Putting them back on the stand, she noticed the slim, red leather volume. Flipping past the title page, she began reading.

An hour later, she set the book back on her nightstand. Mostly, she had liked it, but something about it bothered her. Unfortunately, she wasn't really awake enough to put her finger on what it was. Turning her lamp off, she snuggled into her blankets and went back to sleep.

She awoke a few hours later, and to her surprise the sun was shining. Looking out the window, she immediately knew something was wrong. The raging blizzard was no longer raging. In fact, there was no sign of snow anywhere. The sun was shining brightly, the trees were full of leaves, and the grass was a brilliant shade of green. The colors were too bright, too vibrant; it hurt her eyes. She reached over to grab her phone, and then realized that her phone was gone.

Quickly, she changed out of her pajamas, and after slipping on a pair of walking shoes, she opened her bedroom door. Which she immediately closed. Backing away, she sat down on her bed. "What…the…hell…is happening?" she asked aloud.

After a few minutes, she decided she couldn't hide in her room forever. What lay beyond her door was unknown, but she had to face it. Grabbing the water bottle from beside her bed, she threw it, a few granola bars, and a bottle of ibuprofen into her cross-body bag. After a deep breath, she opened the door again. Slowly, she stepped through the doorway.

As soon as she was through, she turned to look back in her room, but to her dismay it had disappeared.

"Hello, Sarah."

She spun around and found herself facing, "Booker?"

He nodded.

She stared at him quizzically, "Is that really you? Or is this just another weird part of this dream?"

"You think this is a dream?"

"It has to be. This is too weird to be anything else. I mean, I read that weird _Labyrinth_ book right before I fell asleep. So this is probably just my overactive imagination using that to give me a bizarre dream."

He shook his head, "This is real, Sarah. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"You're about to be tested. Beyond these gates your future will be decided."

She glanced up at the towering doors that stood directly behind Booker. Spreading out from the doors were walls just as tall, running—left and right—as far as she could see. "Booker, what's behind those doors?"

"I'm not allowed to say, and even if I was, I wouldn't be able to tell you. What lies beyond those doors is different for everyone."

She stared at him, unsure of what to say. Finally, she asked, "What do I do?"

He was quiet for a moment, studying her face. Then, he shook his head, "I wish I could tell you. I wish I knew what you're about to face. Just be yourself. Be careful, cautious, and brave."

A bell rang in the distance. Booker pulled Sarah into a hug, "I have to go. Do your best." And then he was gone, and she was alone with the gate.

She knew she was supposed to get inside the gate, but she hesitated. The idea of walking in alone and unprepared made her stomach clench with anxiety. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed a grouping of large rocks, off to her left. Wandering over, she sat down cross-legged. She needed a few minutes to relax and collect her thoughts.

Booker had said she was going to be tested. What had he meant? Furthermore, why did she need to be tested? Staring at the walls, she found herself wishing that they weren't quite so tall. If only she could see what lay beyond, before entering. If only Booker had been able to stay. Of course, she had a feeling that if he had stayed, they would've ended up fighting. Clearly, there was more to him than she'd thought. She was starting to think the mild-mannered bookseller might just been a façade. Why else would he have shown up in such an impossible place as where she was apparently stranded?

Finally, she decided she could put off the inevitable no longer. Uncurling herself from the rock, she forced herself to walk to the gate door, lifted the handle, and knocked.


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm doing something in this chapter that I rarely do. I'm introducing a character who has a really filthy mouth. I'm really sorry to anyone who's sensitive to profanity. I've also raised the rating of this story because of the language.

Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything. Least of all Sarah and the Labyrinth.

 **Chapter Three**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!" Goss screamed and grabbed her toe as she tumbled to the floor. It was swelling. Just her luck, she was massively hung over, and now her toe was broken. Oh, and to make things even better? Some idiot was knocking on her door. Not just any idiot, either. She was absolutely certain she knew who was on the other side. "Calm your tits, Spar! I need a minute. I think I broke my fucking toe!"

The knocking stopped, and she heard, "I'm sorry?" from the other side.

"Damn it." She muttered. It wasn't Spar. It was a female voice. It would've been bad enough had it been Spar, but she could at least handle him. The voice sounded an awful lot like one of the royals. She was in no mood to deal with any of them.

Using a nearby chair, she pulled herself into a standing position. Then, she hopped one-legged to the door. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror hanging next to the door. It wasn't a good sight that met her eyes. Quickly, she tried to pat her hair into some semblance of uniformity. She tried to shake the wrinkles from her wings, while pulling her dress into a normal position-instead of the chaotic, haphazard, leave nothing to the imagination position it had gotten itself into. Taking a deep breath, she pulled open her door.

She froze. It wasn't a royal standing there. "Can I help you?"

The woman facing her looked just as surprised to see Goss, "Um…Yeah…I guess I'm supposed to be completing some test?"

"Oh, shit. " Goss covered her mouth but the words had already escaped.

The woman giggled, "It's okay, really. Kinda sums up how this day has been going for me." She held out her hand, "I'm, Sarah, by the way."

Goss didn't know what to make of the hand, so instead she replied, "I'm Gossamer Lilac, but everyone calls me Goss." Then, because she couldn't help herself, "Are you _THE_ Sarah?"

Sarah shrugged, "I don't know? Who is she?"

"Only the daughter of the queen. Queen Lilia had to leave behind her family when her mother died. She'd been living Aboveground, and I guess she married some Abovegrounder, and they had a daughter, named Sarah."

"Did Booker put you up to this?"

Goss' eyes brightened, "You know Booker? I haven't seen him in years! How is he?"

"He's fine. So, you're saying he didn't tell you to tell me that story?"

She shook her head, "No, like I said, it's been years. He was the Queen's bodyguard when she was Aboveground, and he stayed behind to care for her daughter and husband."

Sarah leaned against the door, and slowly slid down, "I think I need to sit."

Goss flew over and lighted on a vine growing next to where Sarah was sitting, "So…it's true. You are _THE_ Sarah."

"Kinda sounds like it."

Goss wasn't sure what to say, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sarah shook her head, "There's not much to say. I thought my dad was right, about mom, and now I don't know what to think."

An awkward silence fell. Finally, Goss broke it, "Listen, I'm sorry. I really suck at the whole comfort and feelings thing. If my sister, Rose, was here, you'd be in the perfect hands. She always knows exactly what to say and do. I'm only here cause a couple centuries ago, I got this prince into trouble. It wasn't even really big trouble, but his mom was pissed, and she took it out on me with this ridiculous punishment that's lasted way too long."

Sarah relaxed a little bit, "Do you mind if I ask you something, kinda personal?"

"Personal for you or personal for me?"

"For you."

"Sure, I'm an open book. Not like most other faeries. They all delight in head games."

"So…you're a faerie?"

Goss nodded, "Yup. I kinda thought the wings would give it away, but you're under a lot of stress, so I'm gonna let that slide."  
Suddenly, a bell tolled in the distance. Goss flew over, and grabbed Sarah's hand, "C'mon, we can talk later. I need to get you in the maze, or we're both gonna be in trouble. "

Sarah got to her feet, and followed Goss back to the door. Standing in front of the opening, she asked, "What's in there?"

Goss shrugged, "It changes. All depends on the person trying to solve it."

"Are there any rules?"

Goss thought for a moment, "Y'know, if there are, no one has ever told me."

"So…there's nothing stopping me from having you come with me?"

A moment passed, then Goss snorted, "Y'know, I don't think there is. Worst thing that can happen is that they give me another 500 years of door duty."


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Well, this is long overdue. Sorry. To those wondering, yes, Jareth is going to show up. Soon. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented and favorited this story. Your interest and support means the world to me! Sorry, I'm so slow getting new chapters up.

Disclaimer: Anything from the original movie, I don't own.

 **Chapter Four**

"She can't do that!" a voice hissed out.

Lilia's head swung round so she could face the offender, "As far as I'm concerned, Midris, Sarah can do whatever she damn well pleases. If she wants to climb to the top and run the entire length from there, I'm not going to stop her. There's absolutely no rule saying she can't."

"But, Majesty, it's cheating!"

Lilia narrowed her eyes, "Midris, you insisted on punishing Gossamer with gate duty. I know you can't comprehend that your son was just as responsible as she was. She has more than fulfilled the requirements of her punishment. If you think she can assist Sarah, then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. Another outburst from you, and I'll have revoke your court privileges for good."

Without waiting for an answer, she turned back to the image of Sarah and the faery as they entered the labyrinth. She heard murmuring behind her, and suddenly, she couldn't take it. She looked up at the captain of the guard, "Storm, I'd like to have the room to myself. Please."

Without question, Storm set about having everyone leave. There was some protesting, but they all knew better than to argue.

Lilia took a seat on a plush couch. Storm left the room, and took up a guard post at the door. Booker stood, watching the image.

"Was that wise?" Booker quietly asked.

"What? Sending everyone away?"

Booker shook his head, "No, I meant calling Midris out like that."

She sighed, "Possibly not, but it felt good. Besides, you were there that night with me. Goss may have made some poor choices that night, but what happened wasn't her fault. I just wish mother hadn't made that punishment so binding."

"My queen, we need to talk about Sarah."

Lilia looked surprised, "We do?"

Booker nodded, "I need to make sure that you're aware that Sarah is most likely not going to be thrilled when she finally comes face to face with you."

She nodded her head, "I know. Believe me, I know. What was I supposed to do? You know the laws as well as I do."

"You should have told Robert the truth."

She laughed, mirthlessly, "Oh, yes? Really, just put myself out there? You think that I should have just up and told him that I was next in line to the throne of a fantasy world, and I'm not even human?"

"Yes, I do. Do you have any idea what your disappearing did to Robert? Do you?" Booker felt his temper beginning to flare.

Tears filled Lilia's eyes, "Of course I know what it did to him! I watched him. I saw him trying to use alcohol to mask the pain. I saw him push everyone away, even Sarah, because he was so afraid of being hurt again. I watched and couldn't do a damn thing!"

Booker felt chastised, "I'm sorry. I forgot for a moment that you could see them."

"I shouldn't have left. I should've stayed and fought for the right to bring them here with me. I messed up."

Lilia got up and walked to where the image of Sarah was displayed, "Do you think she can do it? Do you think she can solve the labyrinth?"

Booker nodded, "I do."

Before he could say anything more, she turned back to him, "I have to go see him."

"That would be considered meddling, my queen."

She shook her head defiantly, "I don't care. She's my daughter, I have to give her whatever chance to get through this I can."

Booker shrugged, "You know the council will never approve."

It didn't matter, though, she'd already disappeared. Booker couldn't blame her, and he didn't envy the man she was on her way to see.


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note: What? Two chapters in one day? I have to have a minor medical procedure tomorrow and I'm a little freaked out about it, so I'm writing as fast as I can trying not to think about what awaits me. Well, we've arrived. Jareth finally makes an appearance…although, he's a little different than you probably remember. I promise good J/S stuff to come! Thank you everyone who's taking time to read this little story of mine!

 **Chapter Five**

She reappeared in a dark, musty hallway. Snorting in annoyance, she snapped her fingers, and the heavy drapes that concealed a long row of windows flew open, allowing light to stream in. The light revealed layers of dust and grime covering nearly everything. It also revealed several sleeping goblins. She briefly considered waking them up, but her past experiences had taught her to let sleeping goblins lie.

She made her way through the gloomy castle, opening drapes as she went. Through long passages she went, until she finally reached the throne room. Everywhere goblins lay passed out. The smell of alcohol, vomit, and urine hit her hard, and she quickly covered her nose and mouth with a handkerchief. Delicately, she picked her way through the disaster of a room, until she reached the center.

Slumped in the throne, not looking to be in any better shape than the others in the room, was the reason she had come. His hair was long, dark, and greasy. His clothes were stained and rumpled. Drool was dangling from one side of his mouth, and he was snoring loudly.

She was past feeling annoyed, and was now angry. Muttering a spell under her breath, the grime covered windows were suddenly clean and sunlight poured in. "Wake up!" She spat out.

It took a moment, but the figure on the throne stirred. He quickly held up his hand, shielding his eyes from the brightness, "Bloody hell, Lilia! Are you trying to kill me?"

She made no answer, just stood, waiting.

He sat up, bits of food falling off his shirt as he did. She noticed a large wine stain covering part of his white shirt. Repulsed, she stated, "You're disgusting."

"Yeah, yeah, good to see you too." He muttered. Blinking, he looked up at her, "Why are you here? Can't you just leave me in peace? Did my mother send you?"

Her laugh was mirthless, "As if Midris could tell me what to do! No, as it happens, I need to speak with you."

It was his turn to laugh bitterly, "Oh, do you? And what, pray tell, does the almighty high queen need of little old me? For what reason has this honor been bestowed on me?"

She sighed, "I know you're still mad at me. I don't blame you. I'm sorry I couldn't undo what my mother did, but I did try to make it bearable."

"What does it matter? I'm still exiled from court. My life will never be my own again. But you tell yourself whatever you want, because we wouldn't want you feeling bad."

"That's not fair!" It slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the rage she could feel building up inside, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Can we call a truce, just for a little bit? I really do need to talk to you."

He shrugged, "Fine, talk."

"Someone has entered the labyrinth. I've come here to beg you to be kind to her."

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly the sleeping goblins were gone, and they were alone. Standing up, he glared down at Lilia, his voice was ice-cold when he spoke, "Oh, I know all about her. I had wondered if you would be able to stay away. If you had, I'd have been tempted to be "kind" to her. However, since you've chosen to interfere, I'm afraid that's no longer an option. Your daughter will remain here, with me, until I've decided what to do with her."

"I'm your queen! How dare you threaten me and her!"

"Believe me, it's not a threat, dear Lilia. You may be my queen, but we both know my magic far outstrips yours, and I've only grown stronger since your mother bound me to the labyrinth. Leave us alone, and you may, one day, see your daughter again. Until then, she is mine, and you are banished from my realm."

Before Lilia could react, she felt herself pushed away. The throne room disappeared from her view, and suddenly she was standing in her own home. She tried desperately to make the image of Sarah appear, but she was met with blackness. The Goblin King had blocked her completely. She crumpled, tears streaming down her face.

Booker kneeled beside her, "My queen?"

She looked at him hopelessly, "You were right. I shouldn't have gone. I've lost her."

 **Meanwhile…**

Sarah was starting to feel a little worried. They had been inside the maze for a few hours, and everything was going well. "Goss, something's wrong."

The little faery looked around, "Really? Cause, everything seems okay."

"That's just it, if this is a test, why haven't there been any obstacles? We've been walking for hours, and nothing has happened."

Goss shrugged, "Don't complain. I've heard horror stories about what can happen in here. Maybe your test is to see how well you handle going for a walk."

They walked a little more and as they went around a corner, they both gasped. Rising up in front of them was a castle. Sarah stared, dumfounded, "Is that supposed to be there?"

Goss, on the other hand was filled with dread, "This is bad, Sarah, really, really fucking bad! We shouldn't be here yet!"

From behind them, they heard a man's voice, "No, Goss, you shouldn't be here."

With a squeak, the faery disappeared. Feeling terrified, Sarah slowly turned around.

Standing there, was a tall, lanky man with long, jet black hair. His mismatched eyes, bore into her. "So, you're Sarah."

"That's what they tell me." She tried not to let her terror show.

He watched her, his face void of emotion. He seemed to be waiting for her to break-down.

Well, she wasn't going to give him the pleasure, she decided, "You know who I am, but I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

"I'm the Goblin King." Was the last thing she heard before everything went dark.


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: The usual. If it's in the original movie, I don't own it.

 **Chapter Six**

Cold.

Dark.

Sarah blinked a few times. Slowly, her eyes began to adjust to the dark. She realized there was a very, very faint light coming from above her. It was just enough to let her make out her surroundings.

She was lying on a hard, stone floor in a small, circular room. There was no door that she could make out, nor were there any windows. The ceiling appeared to be some kind of grate. She stood up, and standing on her tip-toes, she could just barely reach it. She pushed against it, hoping that it was loose, but to her dismay, it didn't budge.

She sat back down, trying to collect her thoughts. As she sat there, the light in the room became brighter. She realized that the sun must be rising. She wondered just how long she'd be out. By her best guess, at least twelve hours.

The brighter light let her get a better look at her surroundings. There wasn't much to see. A small cot with a thin blanket sat against one wall, and a table with one chair sat against the opposite wall. She saw that she was correct about the lack of door and windows.

 _Oubliette_

The word came into her head unexpectedly. She shivered. Had she been tossed away? Would she be forgotten?

A rumbling sound caught her attention. After a moment, she realized it was her stomach. She had last eaten while she and Goss were still in the maze. To her relief, she still had her bag. Reaching inside, she pulled out a granola bar and her water bottle. Much as she wanted to devour the bar and drain the bottle, she hesitated, and only ate a few mouthfuls and drank a few sips. Who knew how long she'd be stuck in the hole? She didn't want to think that she might meet her end there, but she also knew that was a very real possibility. Well, she'd try to make her meager supplies last as long as possible.

 **Not So Far Away…**

Why wasn't the girl crying, or pleading for help? Irritated, he crushed the crystal ball in his hand. It dissolved in a shower of glitter. She had more in common with her mother than he liked. He had hoped, childishly, that she would be easy to despise. It would make taking revenge on her mother that much simpler.

What was he going to do with her? He couldn't leave her in the oubliette forever. He wanted revenge, but had no intention of turning into a murderer. He hadn't lied to Lilia. If she hadn't shown up, he would have let Sarah pass through the labyrinth with minimal trouble, and then he would've sent her on her way. The less he had to do with anyone from court, the easier his life was. However, Lilia's sudden appearance had angered him. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

He needed to talk to someone. Snapping his fingers, Goss suddenly appeared. As soon as she saw him, her face turned bright red with anger, and she began yelling at him, "What the hell, Jareth? You need to fucking stop with the fucking finger-snapping make me appear and disappear routine! You are too old to be pulling this kind of shit!"

"Are you quite finished?"

She glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Gossamer Lilac, as your king, I have a favor to ask of you."

Her glare intensified, "Cut the shit, Jareth. We've known each other since birth. Call me Goss, and stop putting on airs. What do I have to fix for you now? Also, if it gets me another eon of punishment, I'm out."

She was right, he knew. He had only summoned her to tell him what to do. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Goss. You're right; I do need your help."

"What. Did. You. Do?" she asked, emphasizing each word.

"Sarah is locked in the oubliette, and I banished Lilia from the labyrinth." He finally replied.

Goss's eyes widened in shock, "Why would you…? What were you…? What the hell is wrong with you?" she finally sputtered out.

He began pacing, and the story of Lilia showing up tumbled out of him. Goss listened carefully as he told her how everything had played out. When he finished, he looked at her desperately, "Please help me figure out what to do."

She was quiet. She had always been the one who rescued Jareth when he got into trouble. Always had been there to fix his messes. The last mess had earned her a lengthy stay as door keeper. "Jareth, I think it's time you fixed your own mess. If you want to follow through with this foolish revenge plan, I won't stop you, but I also won't help you make it happen. You want my opinion, though? You need to let Sarah go, and un-banish Lilia. What's to stop Lilia from sending soldiers to tear apart the labyrinth and kill all of us?"

Without saying anything, he snapped his fingers, and she was gone. Sent back to her home. He was sure that she probably was cussing a blue streak, but he didn't care. He was angry. She had refused to help him. She'd never refused before.

He spent the next day alternating between pouting, and watching Sarah. To his surprise, she seemed to be trying to figure out how to get out. He knew she'd never be able to, and was tempted to see how long it would take her to give up.

The next day, he was still undecided, and when he checked in on Sarah, he saw she was sleeping. A few hours later, he checked again, and was surprised to see she was still curled up on the cot. Annoyed, that she was being so boring, he decided to visit her.

It had been many years since he had last been inside the oubliette. It was much smaller, and much colder than he remembered. "Sarah."

She didn't move at all. As he watched her, he realized he couldn't tell if she was breathing. He quickly moved to her side, and was horrified to find that she was ice cold and she was barely breathing. Momentarily, all thoughts of revenge were cast out of his mind, and he gathered her into his arms and transported them to the castle.

He had always shown talent for healing, but had never put much effort into improving his skills. Healing always involved helping others, and he liked to be left alone. As he began to work on Sarah, he suddenly found himself wishing that he hadn't ignored those lessons. However, hypothermia and dehydration weren't that difficult to treat.

As the hours ticked by, he began to wonder if he was too late.


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: If this chapter seems a bit trippy, it's intentional. As always, big thanks to everyone reading and commenting. I appreciate it so much!

Dislcaimer: Not for profit, just for fun!

 **Chapter Seven**

She was dancing. A sea of faces surrounded her. She didn't know any of them. Unearthly, heartbreakingly beautiful music filled the room.

Her partner wore a jewel encrusted mask. He was graceful and silent. That was okay, she didn't feel much like talking.

They twirled across the floor. He was an exceptional dancer. He led, and she didn't miss a step.

The song came to an end, and her partner disappeared. Everyone disappeared. She was alone in the ballroom.

Looking down, she saw she was wearing an exquisite black gown. Diamonds, saphires, and amethysts had been set into the skirt, so when she moved, it twinkled like starlight.

"I've brought you a gift."

She spun around. She was alone.

"Don't you want it?"

Again, she looked, but was still alone. "Who are you? Where are you?" she asked frantically.

A mocking tone met her ears, "What a pity. What. A. Pity."

And then she wasn't in the ballroom anymore. Her dress had changed to a simple frock. She was in a garden. Exotic flowers were in bloom all around her. A large fountain sat in the middle of everything. She felt something cold in her hand. Opening her palm, she saw a coin.

"Would you make a wish?"

She walked up to the fountain, and stared at its clear water. The bottom was littered with coins. "If I do, would it come true?"

"Would you want it to come true?"

She considered that. She'd always heard that wishes never turned out quite the way the wisher planned. "I'm not sure."

"Good. You don't make rash decisions. I like that in a person."

She pocketed the coin. Eventually, she might use it, but now didn't seem to be the time. "Why can't I see you?"

The garden melted away to emptiness. She was floating. A ball of pulsating light floated near her, "Hello, Sarah."

She stared in surprise. The voice had emanated from the light. "Who are you?" she asked, mystified.

The light shimmered and formed a woman. Long, opal hair swirled around her, and storm grey eyes met Sarah's, "I'm a spirit."

"As in, a ghost?"

The spirit shook her head, "No, not a ghost. More like..a soul. I am the Labyrinth."

"You do realize how insane that sounds, right?"

"Maybe to you." She laughed.

Sarah resisted the urge to roll her eyes and say, "Whatever." In fact, she wasn't sure what to say. Everything was just too weird.

"Sarah, I'm sorry about before. My Jareth was showing a bit too much. That's the terrible part of being bonded, the worst parts of each of us tend to come through the most. The thing is, Jareth is a bit of an idiot. He's making some terrible decisions that I fear may hurt many. He needs to grow up, and I think you can help him do that."

"Okay, back up, who is Jareth?"

"I forgot, he was pulling his little _I'm the Goblin King_ routine when you met him."

"The guy that looked like he was trying to cosplay Loki?"

"Cosplay?"

Sarah shook her hand dismissively, "Never mind, it's this thing people do in my world. So, what exactly are you wanting from me? As far as I can tell, Jareth doesn't have too much interest in me. I'm pretty sure he's why I found myself in locked in that pit."

"Yes, I'm afraid he did rather put his foot in it. See, that's why he needs help. He's so wrapped up in his anger and pain, and he just seems to forget how to be a decent person."

"Like I said, I'm not really sure what you expect me to do."

"Would you be his friend? Be kind to him?"

Sarah burst out laughing, "Seriously? Am I in some kind of Hallmark channel movie right now? You want me to just be his friend and suddenly everything will just magically be better?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not so naïve as to think that will be an instant fix. However, I think it will make a difference, and I do think it will help. Will you at least try?"

Looking around at the emptiness surrounding her, she couldn't help but wonder if she really had a choice. "If I say no, am I stuck here?"

"No, you won't be. However, if you agree to try, it will most likely make life a bit easier on you in the coming days. I'm just trying to do what's best for Jareth and for you."

"Fine, I'll give it a shot, but I promise no miracles."

"That's all I ask."

The woman disappeared. Sarah found herself completely alone. "Um…hello? Can you send me back to reality now? Please?"

There was no reply. Of course. Why not leave her abandoned in the nothingness? She paced in annoyance. It was while she was pacing that she felt it. Her body was heating up. Not just a little, no, it felt like she was on fire. Pain flared along her nerves, and she screamed in agony. Falling to the ground she curled in a ball trying to stop the pain, tears streaming down her face. She shut her eyes, praying for the pain to stop.

Suddenly, it did. Slowly she opened her eyes, and saw she was in bed. Fire danced across the room in a fireplace. Slumped in a chair beside the bed completely asleep was his royal highness himself. She watched him, wondering what was going to happen.


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: After months of nothing, I'm back to work on this story. A short chapter tonight, but here's hoping it will lead to longer chapters in the future. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and for following this little story of mine!

Chapter Eight

"Once upon a time…wait…stop me if you've heard this one before." After a pause, "No, of course you haven't. You're a wall. I'm talking to a fucking wall." Sarah glared at her surroundings. "I've lost it. I've gone nuts. Y'know, I've heard that this happens to people in solitary confinement. Going crazy, that is."

She was pacing, completely bored, and fed up, "They also say that talking to yourself is a sign of losing your mind. Well, at least I'm an interesting conversationalist."

How long had she been stuck in the room? Days were hard to keep track of, since nothing ever changed, and she had nothing to do. As soon as she had completely woken up, Jareth had disappeared, and she'd been alone ever since. He might as well have left her to die in the oubliette. Except, there'd been no food in the oubliette, and her new jail came with three meals a day. Still, what was the point of keeping her fed, if she was never going to leave the room again?

When she wore herself out with pacing, she collapsed into the bed, and fell into a restless sleep. A few hours later, she bolted straight up, screaming. The dream faded almost as soon as she woke up, and she found herself wide awake and ravenous. To her dismay, no food had appeared. Glancing at the window, she saw a full moon had risen, which meant she'd been asleep for several hours. Had Jareth decided she should starve?

She realized that she was done with the whole mess. She was going to find a way out of the room, and make his royal highness let her go. Climbing out of bed, she headed straight to the door, and out loud she remarked to the closed door, "So help me, if you are still locked by the time I get there, I'm going to find a way to tear you down and throw you in the fireplace."

Grasping the door handle, she pulled. To her complete shock, the door opened. "Well, if I'd known threats would get me out of here, I would've resorted to that days ago." She chuckled mirthlessly to herself.

Stepping through the doorway, she stopped suddenly, when she heard, "Where you goin'?"

Frantically, she looked around, but saw no one. Then, she looked down. Standing by the doorway was a short, bug-eyed creature, dressed in ill-fitting armor. "Did you say something?" she asked, innocently.

The creature nodded, "The King says you can't leave. So, where you think you're goin'?"

"And what did the King say to do if I left?"

This seemed to puzzle the creature. It thought for a moment, and then replied, "He just said you're not supposed to leave."

"Did he say why I'm not supposed to leave?"

"No, just that you're not supposed to."

She had a feeling that this guard wasn't going to be joining Mensa anytime soon. "Well, what if I went to talk to the King about why I'm not supposed to leave, and came right back?"

The seconds ticked by as it tried to make a decision, "You would come back?"

"Of course. You have my word."

She was about to head down the hallway, when she felt the guard's sword placed across her shins. Looking down in surprise she stated, "I promise I'll come right back.

The guard shook its head, "No, the King said you're not supposed to leave. I'm sorry."

Okay, maybe the guard was smarter than she initially had thought. She was about to make another plea, when a voice behind her inquired, "Was she attempting to leave?"

The guard's eyes went even wider, and it dropped to its knees, "She was, your Majesty, but I stopped her."

"Excellent work. You can let her go. I'll bring her back in a little bit."

Sarah turned and looked up into the face of Jareth, "Come to spring me?"

"Follow me." Was the only response she received.

He led her down the corridor, and led her through a set of doors, onto a balcony. Sarah's first thought was, "Wow, we are really high up." Her second was, "Fuck." It wasn't exactly an elegant use of the English language.

Jareth stalked around her, leaving her feeling that he might pounce any second. He stopped directly in front of her, standing tall, glaring down at her, "I don't want you here."

She knew he was trying to scare her, and had she not already been filled with frustration and a little bit of anger, it might have worked. However, instead of cowering, she planted her feet and glared back up at him, "Well, I don't want to be here. So, why don't you just let me go?"

His eyes grew dark, and he took a step forward. She tried to stand her ground, but found that she was being walked backwards, towards the edge. "I," he began, "said I don't want you here. I did not say you are free to go."

She suddenly stopped, feeling the railing against her back. He placed one hand on each side of her, and leaned in. Her fear of heights suddenly trumped her frustration and anger, but she was determined to try to hide her terror, "So, what? You gonna throw me off this balcony? That'd be another way to solve this mess. A mess, which I would like to point out, I had nothing to do with. So, please, make up your mind. Kill me, or let me go."

He actually looked surprised. He stepped back and away from her. She scurried away from the edge, and went to stand by the door. He watched her, but his glare seemed a bit less intense. "I don't want to kill you."

"Lucky me."

They stood, in awkward silence, each watching the other, but neither speaking. A minute, then two passed. Then, he strode forward, opened the doors, and commanded, "Come."

He walked her back to her room, and without a word to her, he told the guard, "This door is to remain locked, and she is not to leave for any reason. Do you understand?"

"That's not fair!" Sarah exclaimed.

He shrugged, "I'm the king. I don't have to be fair." He snapped his fingers, and the door slammed closed between them.

She immediately grabbed the handle, and found it didn't budge. "Let me out, you arrogant son of a bitch!" she yelled. It was all for naught, for the door remained locked. Looking around the room in despair, she found herself hoping that death would come for her before madness did.


End file.
